In a computing environment, documents such as those produced and/or rendered by word processors, browsers, and other document creation application can comprise vector data, and/or raster data. Vector data can comprise code-based descriptions of graphical elements of the document, text-based elements of the document, and/or or images in the document. For example, the vector data may describe the letter of a word, the font used, the size of the character, and the color of the character. Raster data can comprise descriptions of the respective pixels that make up one or more elements in an image of the document. For example, raster data may indicate a value for color channels for the pixel, such as the red, green and blue (RGB) color channels. Some types of vector data may not be supported for rendering in some types of applications configured to display the document; therefore, some vector data is rasterized for display in applications that don't support the vector data.